


『Soudam Aftermath』

by smexygrinch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smexygrinch/pseuds/smexygrinch
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Gundham c'mon! We're gonna be late!" Souda yelled, as he stuffed the graduation cap on Gundham's head, dragging him out of their dorm. They rushed to the cafeteria, and saw all their friends, laughing, sobbing, and some (mostly Akane) stuffing their faces.

"Hey guys!" Kazuichi called to the others, Fuyuhiko walked over to the couple, with Peko in tow.

"Can you guys believe we're finally graduating?!" Souda exclaimed.

"Yes! Ibuki cannot believe it!" Ibuki cheered coming out of nowhere, making Souda jump. 

They talked for a little before Mahiru got Souda and Gundham's attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm taking couples pictures, would you two mind if I got a few?" She asked, Souda shrugged his shoulders, and Gundham covered his blush, or at least tried to. 

🔻Art by https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ar404🔻

com/blog/view/ar404🔻

🔻Art by https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/madomamii🔻

com/blog/view/madomamii🔻  
🔻Art by https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/rainb0we🔻

(art is NOT mine, just imagine them in grad clothes, or something like that :3)  
(art is NOT mine, just imagine them in grad clothes, or something like that :3)

"Is that enough for you?" Gundham asked, not wanting to take more.

"Yep! Thank you, you two! FUYUHIKO AND PEKO! IT'S YOUR TURN!" She yelled at the running couple.

"May the Gods help them.." Gundham grimly muttered. Souda meanwhile was laughing his ass off. Gundham bopped him on the head, which made him stop. Souda pouted, and rested his head on Gundham's shoulder, Gundham wrapped his arm around the sad mechanic.

"Ok! The graduation ceremony is starting in 5 minutes, please make your way to the field!" Their principal, Jin Kirigiri announced, they sat up, and got in line. 

(time skip to graduation party, cuz i don't know squat about graduation)

"Whoooo! Ibuki has a awesome party planned for all of us!" She happily yelled into the microphone. Then Fuyuhiko grabbed two coolers, full of beer.

"Oh god..." Souda muttered, Gundham was just deadpanning, holding his head in his hand.

after around a hour passes mostly a good 2/3 of the class was blasted, including Kazuichi and Gundham.

"YeAHHHhHhhh! How abOut We PLaY TrUth oR DAre?" Ibuki drunkenly screeched. The drunken teens wooed in response, with the sober ones being: Peko, Mahiru, Hiyoko, Mikan, and Impostor, they just watched the nightmare go down.

"Heh okkkk, Kazuichi truthhh or daree?" Nagito slurred, plopped on a reserve course student's lap. (i wonder who it isss).

"Uhhh dare I ain't no pussy!" He exclaimed.

"Kiss Gundham in the janitor's closet...." Nagito tiredly slurred again. Before Souda could say anything, Gundham picked the mechanic up, and took him away. They stood in the cramped closet, Souda stood on his tippy-toes and kissed him, the kiss heating, as their tongues fought for dominance, Gundham won the battle, and explored the mechanic's mouth. 

He started to move his hands under the grad robe, until a bright light shone on them. 

"EW!!!!" They heared Hiyoko squeal, covering her eyes.

"QUIT IT YOU HORNDOGS! GET BACK IN IBUKI'S DORM!" She yelled at the two, they drunkenly laughed, and followed Hiyoko back. 

"Howw far did they get??" Fuyuhiko laughed, sipping on a can.

"They we're making out it was disgustingggg!" Hiyoko whined. Peko smirked, and held out her hand to Fuyuhiko, he handed over a 20 dollar bill, grumbling under his breath.

"You're betting on us!?!" Souda yelled, as Gundham held the drunk mechanic back. Fuyuhiko shrugged his shoulders, and Peko chuckled. The rest of the night was a blur to everyone, it was just full of partying, and making out.

Souda woke up, with his head pounding, he groaned. He instantly covered his mouth, as ran to his bathroom. He threw up, groaning as he sat up. Gundham walked in, and held his hair back, rubbing his back.

"Did Fuyuhiko have to bring drinks?" Souda whined, leaning against Gundham.

"You mortals, are very confusing, so do not ask me." Gundham sighed, rubbing his own temples.

"Do you have a hangover too?" Gundham nodded his head, continuing to rub his head. Souda awed (not in a way like 'aw cute', but like 'aw that sucks'✌️) He kissed Tanaka's forehead, wiping strands of hair away. Gundham blushed, and returned the kiss, by kissing Kazuichi's hand.

"A-Anyway I've prepared breakfast for you, we should eat before we pack." Gundham stuttered, Souda smiled, and thanked him, following him after flushing the toilet.

"Your sickness has not seemed to affect your appetite." Tanaka noted, laughing slightly. Souda rolled his eyes, and continued chowing down on the eggs.

808 words, hope you guys enjoyed it ✌️🖤


	2. Moving Out And Coming Out

"*Sigh* I think that's it!" Souda exclaimed, stretching. 

"Well now we need to bring them to the car." Souda's face instantly dropped, he groaned, and picked up a box. They carried all of their boxes down, Kazuichi nearly falling almost every flight of stairs.

"How far is the apartment again?" He asked laying his head on his hand.

"About 5 miles away, I will drive carefully my Paramour." Gundham reassured the mechanic, grabbing his free hand.

"Thanks Gundy." Gundham nodded his head, as he handed over his phone to Souda so he could pick a song to listen to in the meantime.

"Strumming my pain with his fingers" Gundham whipped his head towards Souda, he was laughing his head off at his lovers reaction. They sang along to the rest of the song, Kazuichi still laughing here and there.

"We're here my mortal." Souda practically jumped out of the car. They hauled their boxes into their room.

"Can we please eat something?" Souda whined.

"Sure, should we go out or order something?" Gundham asked.

"I honestly don't want to drive anywhere. Is it ok if we order?" Gundham nodded his head, and pulled out his phone to order food from a website. While they were waiting Souda clinged onto the breeder, Gundham smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist. Then a knock on the door was heard from their bedroom. 

They got up, and opened the door to a older looking woman holding a bag of what they assumed to be their food.

"Order for Gundham." She said handing over the bag.

"Thank you" She left, glancing weirdly at the couple, but they shrugged it off. They dug into their food, while watching some cheesy romance movie.

"How is the food, my Paramour?"

"Good, thanks for paying for it."

"Of course." They sat in a comfortable silence, until Gundham cleared his throat.

"Hm? Whats up Gundy?"

"Um, can we go in our sleeping quarters, there's something I must tell you." He looked nervous, Souda nodded his head, and followed Gundham to their bedroom. 

"I-I do not feel like I am of the male gender, nor the female... therefore I am coming out to you as n-non binary." He stuttered, sitting on their shared queen sized bed. Souda smiled, and hugged them, Gundham was taken back but returned the hug.

"I don't care what gender you are, I still love you." He said, kissing their cheek. Gundham hated crying, but this wasn't sad crying, more like happy crying.

"Gundham a-are you crying?!" Souda exclaimed, trying to wipe their tears away.

"N-Not in a bad way, my mortal, I'm very happy you still are interested in a romantic relationship with me." Souda smiled and hugged them again.

"Are you going to change your name?" Souda asked.

"No, merely because I like my name." 

"Oh ok! Do I use they/ them pronouns?" 

"Yes I would prefer that, and if you accidentally use he/ him pronouns, it's ok." Gundham said unwrapping their bandages. The couple got readly for bed, and fell asleep in each others arms.

501 words, sorry that it took a while, and was short. but i stan they/ them gundham.


	3. Double Date and Animal Crossing

Souda woke up to Gundham's arms wrapped around his waist. He pressed into their body, kissing their cheek. Gundham's eyes slowly opened, they smiled kissing his forehead.

"Morning bab- wait is it ok if I call you babe?" 

"Yes, thank you very much for asking." Gundham happily said.

"Great!" The Dark Deva's of Destruction crawled onto both of them. The two of them pet the Devas for a while before Souda's phone chimed.

"Hey, Fuyuhiko is wondering if we can go on a double date with him and Peko." He said leaning against Gundham.

"That sounds fine to me, when are we going?" 

"Oh, he said around 2:30 at xxxx cafe." Souda replied, looking back at his phone to double check. 

"Ok, we should probably eat something, then get ready." They suggested, sitting up, and leaving the bed. Kazuichi grumbled about something, and got up. They had breakfast, which was uneventful, then the couple got ready. 

🔺Souda's outfit🔺  
🔺Souda's outfit🔺

🔺Gundham's outfit🔺   
🔺Gundham's outfit🔺

"It's only 12:30?!" Souda yelled, throwing his hands behind his head. Gundham laughed, and sat on the couch feeding The Dark Deva's. 

"Come sit with me, my Paramour. We can entertain ourselves with our 'Nintendo's' as you call them." Souda sat by Gundham, they started playing Animal Crossing (not sponsored). Kazuichi started bopping Gundham's head with his net.

"My Paramour stop that." They said, bopping him in return. Souda laughed, and ran off somewhere. Gundham followed him, and was offered a flower from him. 

"Oh thank you." Souda smiled, and kissed their cheek. The two struggled on making a pride flag for their shared home. 

"YES! Finally!" Souda said near crying. Gundham chuckled, and looked over at their phone for a second, and saw the time.

"My Paramour, um we should be getting ready to go soon." Souda awed, and got up. They rushed into the car garage. Gundham accidentally backed up too fast out of their parking spot, and Souda started feeling sick.

"Oh no! My Paramour I deeply apologize!" They said, snapping out of their godly persona, something they only did around Kazuichi.

"No, it's fine." He said leaning on his hand. They had a shared playlist, that the two loved singing to in the car. Jenny by Studio Killers started playing, Souda was practically screaming the song, while Gundham laughed at him. 

"It seems we've arrived." Gundham said, parking the car carefully for Kazuichi. The couple entered, they saw Peko and Fuyuhiko talking about something.

"Heyyy Baby Gangsta!! Hey Peko!" Souda called.

"Hey! Don't fuckin' call me 'Baby Gangsta'!" Fuyuhiko yelled. 

"Young Master I suggest you don't use that language in public. Anyway hello Kazuichi, and Gundham, how are you two? "

"We are doing fine, how about you mortals?" Gundham asked.

"Same, I mean its only been like a few days since we last saw each other." Fuyuhiko pointed out.

Time Skip

"It was nice seeing you guys, bye!" Souda yelled.

"Bye."

Gundham and Souda entered their car, and drove home.

"Can we play Animal Crossing???" Souda begged after they changed into something relaxing.

"Sure." They played for what felt like an hour, but turned out to be 3AM. 

552 words hahah fluff go brrrrrr


End file.
